This invention relates to aqueous nasal compositions comprising a medicament in an aqueous carrier containing a water soluble polymer selected from the group of polyvinylpyrrolidone and mixtures thereof. The combination of water soluble polymers provides unexpected properties which enhance medicinal efficacy and promotes organoleptic acceptance of the compositions
One of the major hindrances to effective systemic absorption of medicaments such as chlorpheniramine maleate in the nose is due to anatomical features of the epithelium within the nasal cavity. The constant beating of the nasal cilia causes the mucus film to continually move toward the nasopharynx. This action, in about 8 to 10 minutes, will remove the medicament from the nasal mucosa reducing the time for effective systemic absorption.
Certain medicaments are active topically and are not systemically absorbed, such as the topically active nasal decongestant oxymetazoline hydrochloride. This medicament is a vasoconstrictor that increases nasal airway volume by reducing blood flow to the nasal capillary bed. Oxymetazoline hydrochloride also reduces blood flow to the muco-secreting cells and as a result reduces nasal secretions. This reduction of natural moisture replacement in conjunction with moisture vaporization due to increased air flow volume promotes drying of the nasal cavity. Loss of this protective mucosal film may result in an increased occurrence in nasal sensitivity and associated burning and stinging.
It is known that when a combination of medicaments, such as chlorpheniramine maleate and oxymetazoline hydrochloride are incorporated into typical nasal spray formulations the occurrence of nasal burning and stinging increases.
Nasal drying and the associated stinging within the nasal cavity is one of the most common complaints of patients and consumers that use nasal spray products. Other common nasal product negative attributes include odor, taste and the tendency of the product to run out of the nose.
We have surprisingly discovered that incorporation of a combination of water soluble polymers selected from the group consisting of polyvinylpyrrolidone, polyethylene glycol and mixtures thereof into nasal spray compositions provide enhanced medicinal efficacy and promotes organoleptic acceptence of the compositions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide nasal spray compositions exhibiting increased nasal retention of medicaments in the nasal cavity for enhanced topical or systemic activity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide nasal spray compositions exhibiting reduced post nasal drip.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide nasal spray compositions exhibiting increased moisturization in the nasal cavity.
A further object of the present invention is to provide nasal spray compositions which reduce the potential of medicament induced stinging, burning, overdrying or irritation.